Crise
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: Seu melhor amigo vai se casar, e ele: Sirius Black entra em crise... [OneShot]


Seu melhor amigo vai se casar, e ele Sirius Black entra em _crise_...

**_Crise_**

_Por Natalia Lima_

**One Shot – Crise.**

Eram uma da madrugada e Sirius Black estava assentando na sala de estar de seu apartamento... James estava demorando muito. Quer dizer, às vezes ele demorava mesmo, às vezes ele nem dormia em casa, mas aquela sim era uma ocasião especial. Ele não podia demorar. James dissera que daria notícias o mais rápido possível. Então alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ele podia sentir. Talvez Lily o tivesse matado? Não, não. Talvez Lily não tenha aceitado e ele esteja insistindo até agora? Não, isso também não. Oh! Talvez Lily recusou o pedido e agora James esteja chorando pelas ruas sozinho e sem namorada, e Sirius que era seu melhor amigo tinha que ajuda-lo, talvez um bar, e algumas mulheres bonitas para distrair. _Crack_. Alguém havia aparatado.

-Sirius! – Alguém gritou da cozinha. Era ele. Era James. Sirius correu para cozinha encontrando o amigo.

-Sirius, ela aceitou, Sirius! – James deu um pulo de alegria e abraçou o amigo. Se é que aquilo poderia se chamar abraço, parecia que estavam batendo um no outro.

-Eu vou me casar, Sirius, você acredita nisso? Eu vou me casar com Lily! – James não cabia em si de felicidade. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas, Lily quer que eu vá hoje para o apartamento dela.

Sirius sentiu a cabeça zunir por um momento.

-O - que? – Perguntou lentamente.

-Eu vou pro apartamento da Lily, só vim buscar algumas coisas. – Respondeu-lhe James.

-E porque _ela_, não vem pra cá? – Perguntou Sirius irritado.

-Nos queremos privacidade, Almofadinhas. –Disse James se dirigindo ao quarto, Sirius foi atrás.

-E daí? Aqui vocês teriam, eu não incomodaria. – Retrucou Sirius.

-Sirius. Pensa comigo. A Lily mora sozinha, lá é tudo arrumadinho, porque eu não iria pra lá? – Perguntou James como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Por causa de mim. – respondeu Sirius sem pensar. James encarou Sirius surpreso.

-Sirius. – Falou com calma. – Eu não estou me mudando definitivamente, eu só vou levar algumas coisas, enquanto nós não nos casarmos, eu posso dormir lá às vezes. Entendeu?

-Dormir lá! Pra que? – Sirius perguntou quase gritando. James olhou Sirius e caiu na gargalhada.

-Você 'tá gozando da minha cara! – Disse em meio a risadas. – Sirius Black, me perguntando porque _eu_ vou _dormir _na casa da minha _namorada_, ou melhor, futura _esposa._

Sirius se sentiu ridículo, mas ele estava nervoso, e quando ele estava nervoso ele falava as coisas sem pensar. Bom, aquilo não era verdade. Ei, o que esta acontecendo com ele?

-Você não esta com uma cara muito boa. – Disse James 'adivinhão' Potter, colocando algumas cuecas na mala, dentre elas uma samba canção com pomos de ouro desenhados.

-Lily, não vai gostar desta cueca. – Disse Sirius.

-Por que não? – Perguntou James com uma cara de riso.

-É, bom. Elas são idiotas. –falou Sirius.

-Lily, as acham _sexy_. – James fez uma pausa e começou a rir. – Bom! Você não pode falar nada já que têm várias com cachorrinhos ou patinhas desenhadas.

-As mulheres com que eu fico acham sexy.

James fez uma cara de 'Então' e Sirius completou:

-Lily, é uma mulher séria...

James pareceu pensar.

-Uma séria nem tão séria. – James tinha razão, o que diabos Sirius Black estava falando? Ele conhecia Lily Evans, e ela não era assim. Aposto como adorava cuecas engraçadas.

-Mas você não me respondeu. Você não esta com uma cara boa, o que houve?

-Nada. – _Mentira, Mentira, Mentira._

-Parece que não esta feliz por mim. – Falou James encarando o amigo.

Ele não estava, ele definitivamente não estava feliz.

-É claro que estou feliz. – mentiu.

James pareceu se dar por satisfeito.

-Bom eu vou indo.

-Você vem pro almoço? Estive pensando em tentar uma nova culinária. Canelone, o que acha? Um novo jeito de explodir a cozinha. – Falou Sirius pela primeira vez parecendo animado.

-Devo almoçar com a Lily e a família dela, sabe como é né. Pedir a mão ao pai, essas coisas _piegas_. Deixemos o tal 'caneline' pra próxima.

-Hum... – Sirius teve um pequeno relance de James pedindo Lily em casamento aos pais dela. Mas aquilo. Aquilo era impossível. Não estava certo, não estava.

-Eu mando uma coruja para você pra dizer quando eu volto. E se deu tudo certo. – Falou James animado. –Me deseje boa sorte...

James desaparatou sem dar tempo para que Sirius pudesse gritar 'James potter, você esta alucinado, você não vai se casar'.

Mas... E agora?

O que ele faria?

Dormir seria a melhor opção, já era tarde da noite. Mas ele não estava com sono. Ele estava assustado. Sua cabeça parecia funcionar numa velocidade incrível. James se casaria, então ele passaria a morar sozinho, não sairiam mais juntos, com certeza James iria querer fazer programinhas de casais. E talvez o trocasse por: Frank Longbottom, já que ele era casado com Alice, uma amiga de Lily. Não! James não faria aquilo com ele. Ou faria? Claro que não, eles tinham um pacto, amigos para sempre. Lembra? Ei espere, eles tinham um pacto 'solteiros para sempre' e ele não cumpriu, isso quer dizer, que ele poderia deixar de cumprir este também.

-Preciso sair. –Disse a si mesmo. Pegou um casaco e saiu pela rua a fora.

Talvez, ele, Sirius, também devesse se casar. Casar, mas para casar ele precisava arrumar uma namorada e para ele ter uma namorada ele precisava se apaixonar, para se apaixonar ele precisava pensar exclusivamente em uma só garota, mas qual garota merecia toda a atenção dele? Nenhuma... Garotas não mereciam atenção. Bom Lily era uma boa pessoa, talvez merecesse atenção, mas o Pontas a pegou primeiro. Esperto. Talvez alguma amiga dela. Alice já estava casada. Emeline também. Cândida era um pouco gorda de mais. Mirtes, não Mirtes não tinha nada haver com ele. Marlene? Esta parecia estar nem ai para ele.

Bom, na verdade ele não precisava se casar, James o aceitaria de qualquer jeito, casado ou não. Mas... E se ele esquece-lo? Esquecer de chamá-lo para os almoços de domingo? Esquecer de chamá-lo para conhecer os filhos que ele terá depois do casamento. Filhos? Casando-se ele poderia começar a pensar em ter filhos. Sorriu ao imaginar um mini-pontas correndo. Imagine. Iria deixar Lily de cabelos em pé! Mas talvez ele nem pudesse ver. Talvez Lily não o quisesse próximo. Acharia-o má influência? Talvez. Solteiro... Mulherengo... Maroto e desleixado. Talvez Lily quisesse que o próprio marido parasse de andar com ele, achando que poderia leva-lo para o caminho da perdição. E Lily era daquelas mulheres que não aceitariam infidelidade. Mas Pontas era fiel. Ele nunca a trairia. Porque ela teria medo de deixa-lo andar com ele se confia em James? Talvez, talvez Lily Evans não confiasse _nele_.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

**TOC. TOC. TOC.**

-ALUADO. – Berrou Sirius ao ver que o amigo abrirá a porta.

-Sirius? O que esta fazendo aqui? Há esta hora? – Perguntou Remus Lupin assustado.

-Estava dormindo?

-Não Sirius. As Três da manha e eu estou fazendo ginástica! – Falou um Remus impaciente. – Vamos entre.

Sirius entrou no apartamento. Impecável. Às vezes Sirius desconfiava de Remus, o apartamento dele era limpo de mais. Como ele conseguia?

-Esta tudo bem Sirius?

-Sim... – Respondeu o moreno alheio observando o apartamento.

-Então, você só resolveu fazer uma visita? Gostaria de chá?

Sirius simplesmente achava Remus Lupin, irônico de mais.

-Aluado. – Suspirou jogando-se em um sofá. – James irá se casar!

Remus sorriu.

-Sério?

Sirius afirmou.

-Merlin, ele conseguiu. – Remus deu uma risada. – Ele deve estar satisfeitíssimo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos pensativo. Remus também parecia satisfeitíssimo.

-Quem parece não estar animado é você! – Disse Remus sabiamente.

-Eu estou me sentindo horrível. – Admitiu o moreno. – Meu melhor amigo vai se casar, e ao invés de eu estar feliz por ele eu estou, estou...

Não. Ele não conseguiria falar. Estaria ele, _triste_?

-Compreensível. – Respondeu Remus.

-Você acha?

-Sim, você esta com um pouco de ciúmes.

Sirius levantou-se muito rápido.

-Ta me estranhando Aluado? Em todos esses anos que conviveu comigo. Ciúmes? Você é louco é? Bebeu? Ta doido? Aloprou de vez? É isso, ein, é isso? - Gritou exasperado. Remus continuava com a mesma cara tranqüila.

-Sirius não existe só os ciúmes entre namorados. Não seja idiota. Existe ciúme em amizade... - Explicou pacientemente.

-Eu acho que o Pontas vai esquecer agente quando se casar. – Desabafou Sirius.

-Eu acho que você disse a mesma coisa quando ele começou a namorar. Lembra? E não foi isso o que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário.

-Mas agora ele vai morar com ela. Ele terá mais coisa o que fazer, nem vai ligar se eu existo ou não.

-Isso não é verdade Sirius.

-Lily não vai gostar da nossa amizade. Ela vai achar que sou má influência.

Remus gargalhou.

-Sirius, Lily adora você, e James não é um santo e muito menos influenciável.

-Nem vão querer que eu veja os filhos deles. Vão achar que poluirei a mente dos pobres coitados.

Remus riu de novo.

-Eles tanto vão querer que você os veja. Quanto vão querer que você seja o padrinho de todos. E Sirius, você não precisa poluir a mente dos 'pobres coitados'. James já fará isso com muito orgulho.

Sirius estava se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado.

-Me estranha você. Estar pensando nos filhos deles, aposto que nem eles próprios já pensaram nisso.

-Aposto que já. – Disse Sirius desanimado. – Já pensaram nos filhos. Na casa de cerquinhas brancas que irão comprar, no nome do cachorro, no nome do gato e do peixinho que terão na casa deles. No cardápio dos almoços de domingo. Nos piqueniques que irão fazer no parque aos sábados, e essas coisas idiotas de gente casada...

-Sirius! – Exclamou Remus impressionado. – Você está em crise!

-O QUÊ?

-Você está em crise.

-Não eu não estou.

-Sirius. Você não precisa se preocupar. James não esquecerá você. Vocês vão continuar amigos como sempre. Aprontando a de vocês como sempre, deixando todos pirados. Vão continuar saindo, e Lily continuara aceitando e continuara adorando você. Você conhecera a futura casa deles assim como aposto vai visitá-los todos os dias. Vai batizar todos os filhos e vai ajudar James a torná-los bons marotos nas costas de Lily. E se bobear, vai adorar a idéia e vai querer ter filhos também. Automaticamente arrumará uma namorada, vai ama-la vocês se casarão, e juntos terão muitos filhos, que se juntaram aos filhos de James que quando forem para Hogwarts, deixaram McGonagall louca da vida, e Dumbledore com os cabelos e barbas de pé.

Sirius sorriu.

-Aluado. Você é louco mas é um amigão sabia?

-Eu sei disto!

-Ei, grande lobo, o modesto aqui sou eu, e só empresto ela às vezes pro James.

Junto os dois começaram a rir.

-Sabe Sirius, esta vai ficar pra historia.

-Esta o quê?

-Esta sua crise. É um momento precioso e o único que quem pode desfruta-lo. Fui eu.

-Ei, eu não estou em crise. –Defendeu-se Sirius.

-Estava. – Remus ria.

-Não estava.

-Estava.

-Promete que não vai contar nada disso pro Pontas? Provavelmente ele riria disso para todo o sempre. E contaria isso para os meus netos e bisnetos!

Remus riu.

-Fique tranqüilo, Almofadinhas. Guardarei seu segredo.

-Obrigado.

-Mas nunca me esquecerei, que um dia: Sirius Black, entrou em crise.

**

* * *

Algumas semanas depois...**

-Será que eu posso abrir os olhos agora?

-Pode abrir.

Sirius abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma bela casa. Dois andares, branca, parecida com aquelas casas senhoriais. _Linda._

-Nossa casa. Fechei negocio semana passada. – Disse um James sorridente abraçado a noiva.

-Linda não? Mas você precisa vê-la por dentro Sirius. – Disse Lily puxando Sirius.

-Estou ansioso. – Disse percebendo para seu alívio que a casa não havia cerquinhas brancas.

-Tem uma casinha de cachorro. – Disse James enquanto entravam em um grande hall.

Bom, nem tudo podia ser perfeito.

Conheceu toda casa. Toda ao gosto de Lily porque ela dizia que James provavelmente faria um campo de quadribol na casa se pudesse. _Até que não seria má idéia_. Lily fazia questão de contar os detalhes. James só ficava rindo ao ver a animação da noiva.

-As cortinas Sirius. Foram compradas em lojas trouxas, como pode ver, uma mistura entre coisas trouxas e bruxas. – Disse Lily animada.

-Muito bom gosto. – Respondeu Sirius com sinceridade. Olhando a casa, dava vontade de morar dentro dela.

Lily lhe mostrou a cozinha e alguns objetos trouxas interessantes, e comentou que não deixaria James encostar a mãos neles, já que ele era um atrapalhado com eletrodomésticos. James que havia ficado irritado com o comentário resolveu abrir a boca.

-Sabe Lily, acho que agente podia pular para casa do cachorro não?

-Ah, James eu queria mostrar a ele, a sala de Estudo.

-Ele não vai querer ver uma Sala de estudo _querida_ Lily, aliás, não sei pra que você fez aquilo lá.

-Pra estudar, _querido_... Ou você achou que era para tomar banho?

Aqueles dois se mereciam.

-Não _querida_. Eu sei que são para estudar. Coisa que você não vai fazer enquanto estiver aqui.

-Ah não, _amor_... Posso saber porque?

-Porque você estará muito ocupada. – Respondeu James se aproximando de Lily.

-Ah! Posso saber com o quê? – Eles já estavam bem próximos. Sirius se sentiu enjoado.

-Quer que eu fale alto? – Já estavam abraçados. Sirius iria vomitar.

-Não, pode falar baixinho que eu escuto. – Sussurrou Lily.

-Nós vamos- Antes que James terminasse a frase Sirius interrompeu coçando a garganta, e mostrando-se presente.

-Eu não queria interromper os pombinhos. Mas acho melhor você fazerem isso mais tarde, quando eu não estiver aqui sabe.

Lily virou-se completamente corada. E James riu. Não mudaria nunca é claro. Lily corava e James ria, era sempre assim.

-Então, vamos à casa do cachorro. – Disse James animado.

Sirius os acompanhou até o hall. E juntos começaram a subir as escadas.

-A casinha não é no quintal? – Perguntou Sirius espantado.

-Não.Ele vai sentir muito frio lá fora. – Disse Lily sorrindo. James e ela trocaram olhares maliciosos. O que eles estariam aprontando?

Entraram por um longo corredor. Lily aproximou-se da última porta.

-Na outra ponta. É meu quarto e de James. – Explicou. – E aqui, é a casa do cachorro. Sabe como é, o queremos bem afastados da gente. Para não sermos incomodados. – Disse a ruiva dando uma piscadela para James. Aquela ruiva só tinha cara de anjo, grande tarada isso era o que ela era. Ainda bem que Pontas não pode ler pensamentos. Ou Sirius estaria morto. Mas sorte a dele não? Quem não gostaria de uma mulher, certinha, linda, inteligente, gente-boa e mais inúmeras qualidades e ainda de quebra, _tarada_?

Lily abriu a porta. Era um quarto bacana, cama de casal. TV, criados. Um quarto bem bonito. No tom verde, cor preferida de Sirius. Tinha um banheiro.

-Gostou? – Perguntou Lily.

-Bem bacana. Quarto de hospedes? E onde está à casa do cachorro? – perguntou Sirius olhando embaixo da cama.

-Sirius. Esta _é_ a casa do cachorro. – Disse James dando risada.

-E _você_, é o cachorro Sirius. – Completou Lily. Que belo trocadilho, Sr. e Sra. Potter.

-Eu? Vocês? Um quarto? O quê?

-Quando você vier aqui nos visitar Sirius. O que já sei que será _quase_ sempre, a não ser que arranje um rabo de saia pra passar a noite. Este será seu quarto. - Disse Lily.

Sentiu os olhos lacrimejaram. Não! Eu sou homem, eu não vou chorar. Não vou! Espere eu já estou chorado. Sirius os abraçou. Completamente emocionado.

-Vocês são incríveis. – Disse. – Muito obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer, Sirius. – Disse Lily me dando beijo na bochecha de Sirius. Ela também se emocionou tadinha, Ah como ele á adorava. – Você merece.

-Obrigado de novo. – agradeceu se recompondo.

-Eu vou descer. Preparar um café. – Disse Lily rapidamente deixando Sirius e James sozinhos. E este sorria malignamente.

-James, você é um louco. – Eu disse.

-Nunca disse que não era, Almofadinhas. – E ele riu. – Por essa você não esperava não é mesmo? Mas qual seria a graça da vida se não tivéssemos Sirius Vira-Latas-Black por perto, hein? – James riu. – Bom quem sabe assim eu tenha mais chances de ver Sirius Black _entrar em crise_. – James deu uma piscadela e rindo deixou Sirius sozinho na 'casa do cachorro'.

Eu _mato_ o aluado. Definitivamente, mato aquele lobo safado.

-E caso eu tenha esquecido de mencionar Sirius. Ou talvez seja óbvio demais. – James gritou da escada. – Você é o meu padrinho.

Talvez ele o matasse depois. Agora ele iria comemorar.

_FIM!_

* * *

**N/A: Oie de novo! Mais uma OneShot, e devo acrescentar que ela esta sendo postada graças a vocês! É... '_De verdade'_ ganhou 16 Reviews até agora, em uma semana de publicação. Uma média de dois por dia. Para uma oneshot eu achei que foi muito bom os resultados XD! E para uma primeira fic minha postada, também. Muito obrigada! Pra quem leu, em especial há:**

_**Sinistra Negra**_

_**aNGeLa.xD**_

_**Luisa 'Weasley'**_

_**Michelle Santos**_

_**-Nathi Black-**_

_**Thiago Potter First**_

_**-Laura-**_

_**As Beldades**_

_**Ana Carolina Zatta **_

_**.Miss.H.Granger.**_

_**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black**_

_**Natasha Potter**_

_**Mayara**_

_**Mah Clarinha**_

_**Hamana**_

_**Julinha Black.**_

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS! MESSSMOOOO!**

**Bom, eu espero que comentem nesta também, criticas são bem aceitas. E como deu para perceber, eu sou movida a reviews, ai em breve: Mais Oneshot´s! Yaaaa!**

**BEIJOS,**

**Natália.**

**Ps: Só pra não esquecer... Que a alma divina de Sirius continue conosco! Amem!**

**Ps2: Os agradecimentos para quem comentar nesta (Crise), estarão na proxima que eu postar. **

**Ps3: Estou procurando um(a) Beta. Quem quiser por favor! Entre em contato. Meu msn napotter ARROBA hotmail PONTO com! Eu sempre esqueço alguns acentos :(!**

**Ps4: reviews, reviews e reviews! Comenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!**

**FUI...**


End file.
